tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spec-Tor II
Spec-tor hails from an alternate future where his evil deeds and plans were always thwarted by his do-gooder twin brother Supe-arr. After the head of Unicron landed and opened a rift to this dimension, Spec-tor was turned into a herald of Unicron after the then current herald, Plot-device, rebelled against Unicron. Spec-tor came to this dimension to deal with Plot-device, but was defeated by him and the combined do-gooder forces of EVERYONE. He bid his time, and managed to escape after the chaos of the fluctuating dimensional gate distracted everyone. The gate was closed, but Spec-tor remained behind. Now, who knows what Spec-tor is capable of, because now he no longer has Supe-arr to be the yang to his yin. Watch out everyone, cause Spec-tor's coming, and boy does he have nefarious deeds in store for the entire world! Muhahahahaha! History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Spec-Tor II was a Junkion super-villain in an alternate future dimension, minding his own business and spreading evil in his dramatically unique way. However, Unicron of this dimension needed a herald, so he plucked Spec-Tor from his world and made him an offer he literally couldn't refuse. Powering him up beyong belief, Unicron brought Spec-Tor to our TF Universe, where the first thing he did was hunt down the only Transformer who could possibly pose a threat to him -- this world's Spec-Tor. Ambushing his unsuspecting counterpart, he captured him and froze him in carbonite, hanging him in his lair as his favorite decoration. MUX History: Harbinger’s transfiguration into a Herald by the Head of Unicron came as a shock to the Decepticons -- Unicron had been believed destroyed, and now here stood a new herald. But there was still a hint of Aries within, some of the mannerisms -- it was enough for Discretion to leave with him, and for another Dominicon named Delusion to grab on at the last second. The trio were captured on the moon by Spec-Tor II, an alternate universe Junkion herald of Unicron, and his cohorts in Evil, Inc. It was there that Spec-Tor decided to see if Unicronian energy could be drawn out of others -- and Harbinger was the experiment. It succeeded, and while Spec-Tor put the energy back in afterwards, there was a change -- Aries’s persona managed to reassert himself over Harbinger’s and take full control of his new form. After a month, Harbinger and Discretion were released, and the Decepticons took them into their own custody. Spec-Tor II continued to lead Evil, Inc. until he got a World of Warcraft account, at which time he locked himself in his quarters and has never been seen again. OOC Notes Spec-Tor is inspired by a similar character of the same name from TF2k5, and is used with permission by the original character's creator. Logs/ Important Dates 2003 * Feb 19 - Spec-Tor gets a new World of Warcraft account and locks himself in his room to make a character. He is never seen again. Category:2003 Players Spec-Tor was once played by Marsh, who brought him to the MUX with 2k5 Spec-Tor's creator's permission, but alas Marsh was lost to us by marriage and WoW, and now Spec-Tor has no player. *snif* Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Spec-Tor is a heroic Junkion who has broken free of Wreck-Gar's control and fights valiantly to stop him. ---- Category:Characters Category:Dimension-hoppers Category:Evil Inc Category:Facheads Category:Inactive Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Supervillains Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Unicron-related_characters